


can't take my eyes off you

by kusuos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Argentina v Japan, Brazil Arc, Engagement, Fluff, Getting Together, Japanese Olympic Team - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Linear Narrative, Olympics, POV Multiple, Post-Time Skip, Relationship Reveal, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuos/pseuds/kusuos
Summary: a brazil fling, a friendship, the olympics, and some very dense gay volleyball players
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Past Hinata Shoyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	can't take my eyes off you

_Hinata moves closer to the warm body next to him, and even though he's wrapped in Oikawa's arms, he feels very, very alone._

_He misses Kageyama, he hasn't talked to him since Kageyama invited him to the Rio Olympics and he'd declined, and he misses the silky deep tones of his voice, the way he still calls him dumbass like he did in high school. Things were more simple back then, when all he had to do was pass his classes and focus on trusting Kageyama's tosses._

_Sure, the sex with Oikawa is good, and it's nice to be able to kiss someone without worrying about whether or not it was going to ruin your relationship, but it's not the same thing. He knows that Oikawa knows that as well, that they don't love each other enough to make this any more than a casual arrangement._

_He's okay with that, and Oikawa is too. They're both too in love with their respective best friends to do anything. Well, Hinata's not even sure if him and Kageyama are friends anymore, that's how long it's been since they'd last talked, but the point still stands._

_Hinata can see it on Oikawa's face that he loves Iwaizumi every time he gets a text from the other man, it's in the way he smiles and his eyes light up._

_He sugugles closer into Oikawa's chest, tucking his head under his chin. He'll let himself have this for now, let himself be happy. He's glad he met him in Brazil, glad for some sense of familiarity to cure the aching homelessness and the sadness that was starting to set in. He may as well enjoy it while it lasts; because it's not like Kageyama returns his feelings for him, and it's not like Kageyama misses him the way he does, in the way it feels like it's pulling him apart and he's missing his other half._

_In the morning, he'll open his eyes to Oikawa kissing him awake, and he'll smile into the kiss, because at least he has someone for now._

* * *

The Japanese national Olympic team is finishing up their post game routine, Iwaizumi running them through stretches and their coach praising them for their hard work. 

They’d lost to Argentina, but the rally had been long and they had almost tied, deucing until Argentina had gotten two points in a row.

Kageyama sighs as he lowers himself into a butterfly stretch to loosen up his thigh muscles, but looks up when there’s a shout from across the court, and a figure clad in Argentinian blue comes running towards the Japanese team. 

“Shoyo!” 

Hinata runs towards the figure and jumps right into his arms for a tight, bone crushing hug. When he finally stops running, Kageyama can tell that it’s Oikawa Tooru. 

It had been tense playing against his old high school rival after years, and they’d glared at each other through the net, trying to outdo each other with their jump serves, 

Oikawa spins Hinata around like they’re in some American romantic comedy and presses a kiss to the top of his head. 

Atsumu walks over to Kageyama, staring at the brunet and the orange haired man’s embrace. “Who the fuck is that?” he asks. “And how does Shoyo-kun know him?” 

Kageyama sighs, watching as Hinata presses kisses to both of Oikawa’s cheeks. He can hear the smile in his voice from where they’re standing as Hinata says, ‘Oikawa-san!” 

“That’s Oikawa Tooru,” he replies. “He played for Seijoh in high school and he met Hinata again in Brazil last year.” 

Hinata’s voice floats over to where they’re standing, he’s gushing about the game, and even though they’d lost, he sounds more excited than ever. “Your serves were so cool, I missed playing against you so much!” 

Oikawa laughs and pulls Hinata into another hug. “You were amazing, Shoyo, especially that toss at the end. I’ve taught you well.” 

Hinata’s eyes shine at the praise and something in Kageyama’s chest tightens. He’s looking at Oikawa the way he looks at him when he agrees to practice with him even though everyone else has gone home already, the way he does that makes him feel like they’re the only two people in the world at that moment. 

“Are they together?” Atsumu asks, reading what was on Kageyama’s mind instantly. 

Kageyama hates that he doesn’t know the answer to the question. He shrugs casually, but his stomach is churning and he feels like he’s about to throw up on the polished court floors. 

Him and Hinata have been dancing around whatever they are since high school, but they’ve never addressed it. He knows they’re not exclusive, hell, they’ve never even kissed except for the one time they were blackout drunk on new year's eve, but some part of him had just assumed that there wouldn’t be anyone else. They never talked about that kiss, he's not even sure if Hinata remembers it or not, and he doesn't want to be the one to bring it up. 

He sighs, and watches as they continue to embrace each other, gushing over the game. He can't wait until all of this is over, until he can go back home and have Hinata slightly to himself. 

“Shittykawa! Don’t tell me you’re trying to steal one of my players.” 

Iwaizumi runs over to where Hinata and Oikawa were standing, still hugging. The orange haired man _finally_ lets go of Oikawa, but they’re still standing close to each other, and it’s weirdly intimate. Kageyama feels like he’s intruding on something, and they aren’t even touching. 

There’s a shout of “Iwa-chan!” and then Oikawa is pulling Kageyama’s athletic trainer into a hug and running a hand through his spiky hair, pressing their foreheads together, then crashing their lips together into a kiss. 

Kageyama breathes a sigh of relief. Thank god for Iwaizumi. But it still didn’t mean that Oikawa and Hinata never were together. They still looked pretty friendly, and who knows what happened in Brazil. 

But Hinata would’ve told him, right? He runs a hand through his raven colored hair and sighs. What does he know, it's not like Hinata likes him back. He grabs his water bottle from the bench and takes a swig. 

* * *

_He says goodbye to Oikawa at the airport. He's sad to watch him go, but he knows he has to._

_"Tell Iwa-san that I say hi," he says as the hug. He doesn't know what makes him add what he says next, but he does it anyways. "And tell him how much you love him."_

_Oikawa stares at him, and then laughs. "It's that obvious, huh?" he says._

_Hinata smiles at him. "Only because I know you."_

_The taller man kisses him, pressing their lips together one last time, and it feels like a resolution, it feels like a promise that it's going ot work out._

_Oikawa pulls back and ruffles Hinata's hair. "After I win gold, and only if you tell Tobio," he says._

_Hinata looks up at him, at his slightly sunburned face, and pulls him into another hug, trying to convey what he can't say through the touch._

_"Thank you, Tooru," he says, and Oikawa smiles at him, and then he's gone, his figure fading away into the background as he walks off._

* * *

"Tobio's watching," Oikawa says into Hinata's ear as they hug, and he has to physically hold Hinata back from looking at him. 

Hinata steps out of the hug and stares at him. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" Hinata replies, confused. 

"Go get your man."

Hinata laughs but hugs Oikawa one last time and walks away to where Kageyama's standing. "What's with the face, Yama-Yama?" he asks. 

Kageyama scowls again. "It's just my face? What do you mean, dumbass." 

The shorter man laughs. "You look like someone pissed in your cereal." 

Kageyama scrunches up his nose. "That's disgusting." 

Hinata just laughs again, Kageyama can't help but smile at his sunshine like laugh. 

"Let's go get changed?" Hinata asks, dragging him along by the hand. They walk past Atsumu and Sakusa, who are surprisingly, exiting the locker room together and for once they don't look like they're seconds away from killing each other. 

By the time they get into the locker room, Kageyama is very aware that Hinata's hand is still holding his. He blushes and drops it awkwardly; Hinata doesn't say a word, he's still too busy thinking about Oikawa's words. Oikawa had said in Brazil he'd tell Iwaizumi only if he told Tobio how he felt, and Oikawa had already done his part. 

But some part of Hinata still hesitated, still wondered if they were even friends even though they'd known each other for years. He takes a deep breath, preparing to speak but Kageyama cuts him off.

"So you and Oikawa?" he asks. voice kind of strained. 

Hinata nods. "It was just a fling, we're better off as friends, and he loves Iwaizumi anyways." 

Kageyama nods back, face unreadable. 

"You know I like you, right?" Kageyama says. 

Hinata nods, even though half of the time he's not even sure. 

"Like, well uh, if life was volleyball, I'd set to you forever," he says before Hinata can ask where this is going. 

Hinata stares at him. "What the fuck."

 _"What, dumbass?"_

"I have no idea what you mean, are you confessing or something?" 

Kageyama scrubs a hand over his face in embarrassment. "What if I am?" 

Hinata makes a growling noise and lightly shoves him into one of the lockers, Kageyama lets him, not resisting against the push. "You're so _stupid,_ just tell me how you feel. I can't read your mind Bakayama." 

Kageyama sighs. "I like you, like _like you_ like you, okay? And I think it's killing me." 

Hinata laughs. "Oh my god, that was the worst confession I've ever gotten, and I still remember that one that one girl gave me in our third year." 

Kageyama's entire face is red and he wishes he could just disappear. He's really fucked up now, Hinata probably thinks he's crazy, hell, he probably doesn't like him back. 

"I-" he starts to say, but Hinata cuts him off by pressing their lips together. Kageyama's back is pressed against a locker and Hinata's lips are soft against his and it's everything he's ever dreamed of. 

They're both smiling when they pull apart, and Hinata starts laughing as soon as he sees Kageyama's shocked expression. "I've liked you for ages," he says, and Kageyama starts laughing too because oh god they've wasted so much time.

Kageyama kisses him again, quickly. "What does this make us now? Boyfriends?" he asks. 

Hinata nods. "Boyfriends, partners, whatever the right word is for us against the world." 

He kisses him one last time, before turning to change, because they're going to be late and trapped in the gym if they don't hurry up. 

* * *

When Hinata and Kageyama come back from the locker room, dressed in fresh clothes, they linger around the court, not wanting the day to be over yet. Hinata is still blushing slightly from the kiss, and he holds Kageyama's hand shyly as they walk out. 

"Um, to everyone that's still here, I have an announcement to make?" 

Oikawa's voice floats through the speakers and throughout the court. Kageyama doesn't know where he got it from, but he seems to be holding a microphone. All of the people who're still there, mostly the Japanese and Argentinian teams, gather and walk towards where Oikawa is standing. When everyone is there, he grabs Iwaizumi's hand from where he's standing next to him. Kageyama can see a the glint of gold rings on both of their ring fingers. 

"We're engaged," Oikawa says, and both teams burst into noise. 

Kageyama's surprised, but also some part of him had known deep down there was something more between the two, even though he didn't know about their relationship until they'd kissed in front of him. He'd seen the way Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, and recognized it as the way he looked at Hinata sometimes when he did something stupid. It was a look full of love and exasperation, and a look he wore more often than not. 

Hinata runs over to where the now engaged couple is standing and hugs both of them fiercely, Iwaizumi ruffling Hinata's hair. 

Kageyama watches his boyfriend, his _boyfriend,_ with the two older men and smiles. He has what he's been wanting almost ever since he met Hinata and he's at the _Olympics._

He's shown the world that volleyball can be fun, he's stood on the world's stage, and he's done it all with the person he loves most. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if u enjoyed or have feedback i love reading them!


End file.
